mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amending Fences/Gallery
Prologue Twilight reading a book S5E12.png Spike walking in unhappy S5E12.png Spike "The dishes" S5E12.png Twilight thanks Spike for taking care of the dishes S5E12.png Twilight "relax with a good book" S5E12.png Spike pulls a book from behind a pillow S5E12.png Spike reads a book S5E12.png Twilight reads book while listening to Spike S5E12.png Twilight looking concerned S5E12.png Twilight levitates book "What's funny about that?" S5E12.png Spike "for being such a bad friend" S5E12.png Book being levitated back into bookshelf S5E12.png Twilight "What are you talking about?" S5E12.png Twilight "I had good friends in Canterlot" S5E12.png Twilight listens to Spike S5E12.png Twilight looks at the wall S5E12.png Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png Twilight looks at her coronation picture S5E12.png Twilight realizes something S5E12.png Twilight "I can't remember any of their names right now!" S5E12.png Twilight asks Spike if her old friends think she's a bad friend S5E12.png Spike "I only meant that you've come so far" S5E12.png Spike "You're a great friend now and" S5E12.png Twilight "Oh, I feel terrible!" S5E12.png Twilight "I've gotta make it up to them!" S5E12.png Twilight "We're going to Canterlot!" S5E12.png Twilight "And make a list of my friends' names" S5E12.png Spike "Me and my big mouth" S5E12.png Return to Canterlot Twilight and Spike head to Canterlot S5E12.png Spike "You're getting worked up about nothin'" S5E12.png Twilight flies down S5E12.png Twilight and Spike on the ground at Canterlot S5E12.png Twilight "logical place to start is at the beginning" S5E12.png Twilight and Spike sees their old home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike enters their old home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike looks at the inside of their old home S5E12.png Twilight climbs up the stairs and Spike follows S5E12.png Twilight sees a dusty old book S5E12.png Twilight blows off dust from the book S5E12.png Twilight and the book "Predictions and Prophecies" S5E12.png Twilight "And it's still open to the Elements of Harmony!" S5E12.png Spike sees a teddy bear S5E12.png Spike looks at the teddy bear S5E12.png Spike grabs the teddy bear S5E12.png Spike holds the teddy bear S5E12.png Spike throws the teddy bear away S5E12.png Spike sees the gift box S5E12.png Spike "The rest of it's still here" S5E12.png Spike sees Twilight S5E12.png Twilight walks towards the window S5E12.png Twilight looks through the window S5E12.png Spike "Princess Celestia gave you an assignment" S5E12.png Spike "Nopony could blame you for that" S5E12.png Twilight "It's a total mess!" S5E12.png Twilight "Just like how I left my friendships" S5E12.png Twilight looks through the window feeling guilt S5E12.png Twilight "I've gotta make it up" S5E12.png Twilight doesn't know her old friends' names S5E12.png Twilight smiles, awkward S5E12.png Spike list all the names of Twilight's old friends S5E12.png Twilight looks through the window feeling inspired S5E12.png Catching up with old friends / Twilight's apology Twilight and Spike's old home in the morning S5E12.png Spike sleeping with a book on his head S5E12.png Spike wakes up; opens one eye S5E12.png Spike stretches himself S5E12.png Spike "Have you been awake all night?" S5E12.png Twilight "I think I know where we can find Minuette!" S5E12.png Twilight "That is one of my friends, right?" S5E12.png Hourglass S5E12.png Twilight and Spike in front of Minuette's house S5E12.png Spike "it's not too late to forget I opened my big mouth" S5E12.png Twilight "I'm glad you opened your big mouth" S5E12.png Twilight "probably been suffering ever since I left" S5E12.png Twilight "Wondering why their supposed friend" S5E12.png Twilight hears door opened S5E12.png Twilight calls Minuette S5E12.png Minuette meets Twilight S5E12.png Minuette "What are you doing here?" S5E12.png Minuette greets Spike S5E12.png Minuette comments on Twilight's wings S5E12.png Minuette uses magic S5E12.png Camera gets levitated onto Spike S5E12.png Minuette "we used to be friends back when" S5E12.png Spike holds the camera S5E12.png Spike about to take a picture S5E12.png Lens focusing S5E12.png Minuette and Twilight viewed from the camera S5E12.png Minuette wants Twilight to fluff her wings up S5E12.png Twilight opens her wing while Minuette smiles S5E12.png Minuette about to take a photo with Twilight S5E12.png Twilight and Minuette smile for the camera S5E12.png Minuette asks what Twilight's doing here S5E12.png Minuette "you never come to see me" S5E12.png Minuette smiling S5E12.png Minuette points at Twilight; has an idea S5E12.png Minuette asks if Twilight wants to see her other friends S5E12.png Twilight "Of course!" S5E12.png Twilight "My old friends!" S5E12.png Minuette "It'll be great!" S5E12.png Minuette jumps up S5E12.png Minuette "Get it?" S5E12.png Twilight "I can apologize to all three of them at once!" S5E12.png Spike "Let's hope they're not as traumatized as Minuette" S5E12.png Blast from the past / Reunion with Moon Dancer Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer The awkward dinner Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer's party / Twilight's secret weapon Party redux / Moon Dancer's heartache Moon Dancer leaving the Canterlot library S5E12.png Moon Dancer notices something on the ground S5E12.png A Brief History of the Wagon Harness book S5E12.png Moon Dancer excited to find a book S5E12.png Moon Dancer notices something else on the ground S5E12.png The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless book S5E12.png Moon Dancer excited to find another book S5E12.png Moon Dancer notices something else S5E12.png Moon Dancer looking at trail of books S5E12.png Moon Dancer collecting books one by one S5E12.png Moon Dancer levitating stacks of books S5E12.png Moon Dancer's books go flying S5E12.png Moon Dancer discovers the party scene S5E12.png Moon Dancer "what is this?" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "it's a party for you" S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party horn in Moon Dancer's mouth S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer "come on in!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I don't do parties" S5E12.png Moon Dancer crumples her party hat S5E12.png Moon Dancer starting to leave the party S5E12.png Twilight teleports in front of Moon Dancer again S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle "I think it's my fault" S5E12.png Twilight "I was so focused on my studies" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "big deal!" S5E12.png Twilight "now that I realize how important friendship is" S5E12.png Twilight "make up for my mistake with a new party" S5E12.png Moon Dancer's new party S5E12.png Twilight pleading with Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight offering a pinata stick to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you think this is gonna do it, huh?" S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer "the first time I put myself out there" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you didn't even bother to show up!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "we were supposed to be friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I was humiliated!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again" S5E12.png Moon Dancer pointing at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer venting her sorrows S5E12.png Moon Dancer's tearful and angry outburst S5E12.png Moon Dancer blows up in frustration S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Twilight and friends shocked by Moon Dancer's outburst S5E12.png Twilight and friends feel sorry for Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie gets an idea S5E12.png Pinkie Pie whispering in Spike's ear S5E12.png Pinkie being sly and Spike walking off S5E12.png Moon Dancer in despair S5E12.png Twilight "can't make up for the way I hurt you" S5E12.png Twilight "don't let my mistake be the reason" S5E12.png Twilight consoling Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts offer their friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer touched by the girls' offer of friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer wiping her tears away S5E12.png Moon Dancer gives Twilight a tearful smile S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Spike presents more party guests S5E12.png Librarian, bookseller, and Moon Dancer's sister arrive S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer in happy tears S5E12.png Twilight apologizing to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight "seeing how my actions affected you" S5E12.png Twilight "one of the worst feelings I've ever had" S5E12.png Moon Dancer moved by Twilight's words S5E12.png Moon Dancer thanks Twilight S5E12.png Moon Dancer "never realized how much I needed to hear that" S5E12.png Twilight offers a friendly hoof to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight about to pull Moon Dancer into a hug S5E12.png Twilight hugging Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer returns Twilight's hug S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer wiping tears away S5E12.png Moon Dancer "come on, everypony!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "let's party!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer and Pinkie "right?" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie and Moon Dancer "right!" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon S5E12.png Confetti and streamers raining down S5E12.png Fences amended Night falls S5E12.png Pinkie Pie and Lemon Hearts eating cake S5E12.png Spike sipping punch S5E12.png Moon Dancer sharing her books S5E12.png Spike plays Pin the Tail on the Pony S5E12.png Spike proud of himself S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Moon Dancer hugging her sister S5E12.png Moon Dancer waves goodbye to her sister S5E12.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike say goodbye to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer "thank you for helping me" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "even if they are my old friends" S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer hugging S5E12.png Twilight "we'll come back and visit soon" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you've still gotta teach me" S5E12.png Spike approaching Moon Dancer S5E12.png Spike "it got kinda banged up" S5E12.png Spike giving a present to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer levitating Spike's gift S5E12.png Moon Dancer tearing up at Spike's gift S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png